Uncalculated Risk
Uncalculated Risk is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Dom Beasley. Completing it contributes toward 100% Completion. The mission only becomes available after completing all 13 Parachute Jumps unlocked after the mission Risk Assessment; although all three characters can do the jumps, only Franklin can trigger this mission. Description Along the shore of the Land Act Reservoir in the Tataviam Mountains, Franklin meets the same dog he discovered in Risk Assessment. Following the dog's guidance, Franklin heads to the Land Act Dam. There, he sees Dom preparing to jump from the dam without a parachute. After psyching himself up and taunting Franklin about his doubts, Dom jumps and, predictably, dies on impact. At this point, the player can complete the mission simply by walking away. The player can also complete the mission by jumping from the dam (there is a stairway to the left of where Dom jumped) and parachuting down to the river below. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Listen to the dog near the Land Act Dam. *Talk to Dom and watch him do his jump. *Exit the immediate vicinity or execute a similar jump. Gold Medal Objectives *Leap of Faith - Also jump from the Land Act Dam and land. **As the fence Dom jumped from is too high for Franklin to climb, the best way to perform the jump is for the player to head for the stairs immediately to the left of the fence, then jump over the railings there. Deaths *Dom Beasley - Died after jumping from the dam without a parachute and hitting the bottom of shallow river below the dam, killing him instantly. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Dom Beasley, a hedge fund whiz kid and extreme sports fanatic has been found dead at the bottom of the Land Act Dam; in what police are calling an idiotic attempt to defy gravity, that could only ever had ended in one way." Daily Globe Newspaper "A hedge fund whiz kid was found dead earlier near the Land Act Dam, in an extreme sports stunt gone horribly wrong. Dom Beasley, according to his Lifeinvader page, was a base-jumping fanatic who had become addicted to chasing ever more dangerous highs, quite possibly to over-compensate for his soulless existence in the banking industry and his lonely contribution to the human race. No parachute was found on Beasley's body, suggesting that he either jumped, was pushed, or was simply an idiot." Video Walkthrough Trivia *If the player jumps off the dam and quickly descends, they can find eight drops of $625 floating down the stream, presumably dropped from Dom's corpse, serving as a mission reward of $5,000. *The achievement 'Leap of Faith' as well as the initial shot of Dom's jump are a reference to the Assassin's Creed Series where the Leap of Faith is performed to survive jumps from extreme and fatal in-game heights. **This also bears a striking resemblance to a scene in the 1995 James Bond film ' '. *There is a glitch that can cause this mission to not pop up, a video with several tips on how to force it to pop up can be seen here. **There is also a glitch (verified on the PS3 version) that prevents the Leap of Faith achievement by the mission ending before Franklin can get to the staircase down to the jump position. *Right after jumping from the dam, Dom seemingly starts panicking before his death. It implies that he realized that Franklin was right by trying to dissuade him from jumping without parachute. Navigation }}de:Verkalkuliertes Risiko es:Riesgo no calculado pl:Niewliczone ryzyko Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions